memoirofanimmortalfandomcom-20200216-history
Weapons (d20)
There are many types of weapons. This evolves continuesly over time as well. Weapon Types are links to further information. Hand or fist weapons and fans Single-handed weapons not resembling a straight dagger blade. Usually wielded without wrist action. Often protects the forearm. *Bagh nakh (South Asia) *Brass Knuckles, Knuckle Dusters (Europe) *Cestus, Bladed Cestus, Caestus, Myrmex, Sphairai (Mediterranean) *Deer Horn Knives (China) *Finger Knife (Africa) *Gauntlets (Europe) *Indian Parrying Weapon (India) *Katara, Suwaiya (कटार) (South Asia) *Korean Fan, Mu Puche, Tempered Birch Fan (Korea) *Madu, Buckhorn Parrying Stick, Maru (South Asia) *Nyepel, Larim Fighting Bracelet (Africa) *Pata, Sword Gauntlet (South Asia) *Push dagger (India) *Roman Scissor (Mediterranean; not well attested. May have been a semicircular blade affixed to the end of a metal cylinder encasing the forearm.) *Tekagi-shuko, Neko-te (Japan) *Tekko (Japan) *Tessen, Iron Fan (Japan) *Wind and fire wheels (China) Bladed Thrusting and slicing weapons for close quarters melee. Shortswords Delineated as 20-28 inches/51–71 cm total length. Straight shortswords *Baselard, Basilard (Europe) *Bilbo (Europe) *Bronze/Iron Sword, Celtic Dagger, Celtic Sword, Leaf-Shaped Dagger, Leaf-Shaped Sword (Europe) *Cinquedea, Anelace (Europe) *Colichemarde (Europe) *Cossack Dagger, Kama, Khanjali, Khanjarli, Kinjal, Ottoman Quama, Quama (Middle East) *Gladius (Europe, Mediterranean) *Misericorde (Europe) *Small sword (Europe) *Swiss dagger, Holbein Dagger, Schweizerdegen (Europe) *Xiphos (Mediterranean) Curved shortswords *Aikuchi, Haikuchi (Japan) *Barong (Southeast Asia) *Kodachi, Chisakatana (Japan) *Pinuti (Southeast Asia) *Shikomizue (Japan) *Talibon (Southeast Asia) *Wakizashi (Japan) Swords Long swords were classified as longer than 28 inches/71 cm. Curved one-handed swords *Ayudha Katti (South and Southeast Asian) *Backsword (European) *Cutlass, Hanger, Hangar (European) *Dao, Beidao, Zhibei dao (Chinese) *Dha (Southeast Asian) *Dussack, Disackn, Dusack, Dusagge, Dusegg, Dusegge, Dysack, Tesak, Thuseckn, Tuseckn (European; debated. Although some list this weapon only as a wooden practice sword, others state that there are real, metal examples.) *Falchion (European) *Hunting sword (European) *Kampilan (Southeast Asian) *Karabela (European) *Kastane (Southeast Asia)) *Kilij (Middle Eastern) *Klewang (Southeast Asian) *Krabi (Southeast Asian) *Kukri, Khukri (Nepal) *Liuyedao (Chinese) *Mameluke (Middle Eastern) *Messer, Großmesser, Hiebmesser, Kriegsmesser, Langes messer (European) *Nimcha (African) *Piandao (Chinese) *Pulwar (Middle Eastern) *Sabre, Briquet (European) *Schweizersäbel (European) *Scimitar, Saif (Middle Eastern) *Shamshir (Middle Eastern) *Shashka (European) *Szabla (European) *Talwar (Middle Eastern) *Yanmaodao (Chinese) Straight one-handed swords *Arming sword, War Sword (European) *Basket-hilted sword, Broadsword, Heavy Cavalry Sword, Mortuary sword, Schiavona (European) *Chokutō (Japanese) *Claymore (European) *Épée (European. Although now a fencing practice weapon, it originally was a stiff, heavy, triangular-bladed thrusting sword weighing about 30oz.) *Espada ropera (European) *Estoc (European) *Firangi, Firanghi (Central Asian) *Flamberge (European) *Flyssa (African) *Hwandudaedo (Korean) *Ida (African) *Jian (Chinese) *Kaskara (African) *Katzbalger (European) *Khanda (South Asian) *Longsword, Grootzwaard, Langschwert, Spadone, Spada Longa (Lunga), Montante (European) *Malibar Coast Sword (Southeast Asian) *Ninjatō (Japanese) *Rapier (European) *Saingeom (Korean) *Side-sword (European) *Spadroon (European) *Spatha (Mediterranean) *Takoba (African) *Tibetan Jian (Middle Asian) *Tsurugi (Japanese) Curved two-handed swords *Dōtanuki (Japanese) *Katana (Japanese) *Miao dao (Chinese) *Nandao (Chinese) *Nihontō (Japanese) *Panabas (Filipino) *Tachi (Japanese) *Uchigatana (Japanese) Hand-and-a-half and two-handed greatswords *Assamese Dao (Indian, Southeast Asian) *Boar Sword (European) *Changdao (Chinese) *Claidheamh Da Laimh, Highland Sword (European) *Dadao (Chinese) *Espadon (European) *Executioner's sword, Heading Sword, Sword of Justice (European) *Flame-bladed sword, Flambard, Flammard, Flammenschwert (European) *Great sword (European) *Katana (Japanese) *Longsword, Bastard Sword, Espée Bastarde, Hand-and-a-half Sword (European) *Nagamaki, Nagamaki Sword (attached to sword handle, as opposed to the polearm) (Japanese) *Nodachi (Japanese) *Otachi (Japanese) *Parade Sword, Paratschwerter (European) *Wodao (Chinese) *Zanbatō (Japanese) *Zhanmadao (Chinese) *Zweihänder, Bihander, Dopplehänder, Lowland Sword, Tuck, Two Handed Sword (European) Axe-like swords Generally concave blades with the sharpened edge running the length of the non-handle part. Used for heavy, chopping motions. *Aruval (South Asian) *Bolo, Itak (Asian) *Falcata (Mediterranean) *Harpe (Mediterranean) *Khopesh, Sappara, sickle-sword (Middle eastern) *Kora (Southeast Asian) *Machete, Vettukathi (Southeast Asian) *Makhaira (Mediterranean) *One-handed Dacian Falx, Sica (Mediterranean) *Parang pandit (Southeast Asian) *Sosun Pattah (South Asian) *Yatagan, Yataghan (Middle Eastern) Other swords *Hook sword (Chinese) *Shotel (African) Knives and daggers Generally short, concave blades with the sharpened edge running the length of the non-handle part. Used for heavy chopping motions. *Arit (Southeast Asian) *Golok (Southeast Asian) *Hunting Cleaver (European) *Karambit, Kerambit, Korambit (Southeast Asian) *Kopis (Mediterranean) *Kujang (Southeast Asian) *Mandau (Southeast Asian) *Pichangatti (Indian) *Sickle (Worldwide; improvised) *Sudanese Sickle-Knife (African) *Wedong (Southeast Asian) Picks and pickaxes *Chicken sickles (Chinese) *Crowbill (European, Central Asian) *Elephant goad, Ankus, Ankusha, Bullhook, Elephant Hook (South and Southeast Asian) *Hakapik (European) *Horseman's pick, Martel de Fer (European; also a blunt weapon) *Kama (Japanese) *Mattock (European; improvised) *Pickaxe (European; improvised) *War hammer (European; also a blunt weapon) Axes *Adze (European; improvised) *Bardiche (European) *Battle axe (European) *Broadaxe (European) *Bhuj, with blade shaped like the dagger on a long shaft *Congolese Ax (African) *Dahomey Axe Club (African; also an effective blunt weapon) *Dane Axe, English Long Axe, Hafted Axe, Shorter Danish Axe, Viking Axe (European) *Doloire (European) *Fu (Chinese) *Hand axe, Ovate handaxe (Paleolithic) *Hatchet (European) *Labrys (Mediterranean) *Long-bearded axe (European) *Masakari (Japanese) *Nzappa zap (African, also thrown) *Ono (Japanese) *Palstave (European, Bronze Age; improvised) *Sagaris (Mediterranean) *Shepherd's axe, Valaška (European) *Sparth Axe (European) *Tabarzin (Middle Eastern) *Tomahawk, Spontoon Tomahawk (Americas; also thrown) *Vechevoral (Middle Asian) Trauma weapons (clubs) Wielded with one or two hands at close quarters with swinging motions. *Aklys (Origin unknown) *Cambuk (Southeast Asian) *Chúi (Chinese) *Club, Bludgeon, Cudgel, Stone Club, Truncheon *Clubbing Boomerang (Worldwide) *Eskrima Sticks, Straight Sticks (Southeast Asian) *Gurz, Ottoman Gurz (Middle Eastern) *Hammer (improvised) *Hanbō (Japanese) *Horseman's pick, Horseman's Hammer, Martel de Fer (European; also a pickaxe weapon) *Jutte, Jitte (Japanese) *Kanabō (Japanese) *Knobkierie, Knobkerry, Knopkierie (African) *Kurunthadi, Churuvadi, Kuruvadi, Muchan, Otta (Indian) *La canne (European) *Macana (Americas) *Mace, Flanged mace (European), Spiked Mace (European, Middle Asian) *Macuahuitl, Maquahuitl (Americas) *Mere (New Zealand) *Morning star, Goedendag, Holy Water Sprinkler (European) *Mughal Mace (Central Asian) *Ōtsuchi (Japanese) *Patu, Kotiate, Meremere, Patuki (New Zealand) *Plançon a picot, Planson (European) *Roundhead (European) *Rungu (African; also thrown) *Shillelagh (Irish) *Short Scepter, Mace Scepter (European) *Sledgehammer, Maul (European; improvised) *Tambo, Tanbo (Okinawan) *Tekkan (Japanese) *Tewhatewha (New Zealand) *Tonfa (Okinawan) *Waddy, Nulla Nulla (Australian) *War hammer (European; also a pickaxe weapon) *Yawara, Yawara-bo (Japanese), Dulodulo, Pasak (Southeast Asian) *Yubi-bo (Japanese) Pole weapons Wielded mainly with two hands. Primarily for melee with sweeping, thrusting, and/or hooking motions. Blunt staffs *Bâton français (European) *Bō (Japanese) *Eku (Okinawan) *Gun (staff) (Chinese) *Jō (Japanese) *Lathi (Indian) *Naboot, Asaya, Asa, Nabboot, Shoum (Middle Eastern) *Quarterstaff (European) *Shareeravadi (Middle Asian) *Taiaha (New Zealand) Spears *Ahlspiess, Awl Pike (European) *Atgeir (European) *Boar spear (European) *Brandistock, Buttafuore, Feather Staff (European) *Dangpa-chang (Korean; also thrown) *Dory, Doru (Mediterranean) *Hasta (Mediterranean) *Hoko yari (Japanese) *Jukjangchangbo, Chichang, Dongyemochang, Daijichang, Nangsun, Sabarichang, Toupjang, Yangjimochang (Korean) *Lance (European) *Menaulion (Mediterranean) *Migration Period spear, Framea, Gaizaz, Gar, Geirr, Ger (European) *Military fork (European) *Pike *Pitchfork (improvised) *Qiang (spear) (Chinese) *Ranseur, Rawcon, Runka (European) *Saintie (Middle Asian) *Sarissa (Mediterranean) *Sibat, Bangkaw, Palupad, Sumbling (Southeast Asian) *Spetum (European) *Swordstaff (European) *Trident *Trishula (Indian, Southeast Asian) *Yari (Japanese) Polearms with axe-like blades *Arbir (Southeast Asian) *Bardiche (European) *Bec de Faucon (European) *Bill, Bill Hook, Bill-Guisarme, English Bill (European) *Bisento (Japanese) *Chacing staff (European) *Dagger-axe, Ko (Chinese) *Danish axe, English Long Axe, Hafted Axe, Longer Danish Axe, Viking Axe (European) *Fauchard (European) *Gandasa (South Asian; improvised) *Glaive (European) *Guan (Kwan) Dao (Chinese) *Guisarme (European) *Halberd (European) *Ji (Chinese) *Lochaber axe (European) *Long-handled Nagamaki (Japanese) *Man catcher (European) *Monk's spade (Chinese) *Naginata (Japanese) *Ngaw (Southeast Asian) *Nulbjakchang, Galgorichang (Korean) *Ox tongue spear (European) *Partisan, Partizan (European) *Pollaxe, Poleaxe (European) *Pudao (Chinese) *Rhomphaia (Mediterranean) *Sasumata (Japanese) *Scythe (improvised) *Sodegarami (Japanese) *Tepoztopilli (Americas) *Tongi, Two pointed, Four Pointed Tongi (South Asian) *Tsukubō (Japanese) *Two-handed Dacian Falx (Mediterranean) *Voulge (European) *War scythe Polearms with spikes and hammers *Bec de corbin (European) *Lucerne hammer (European) Ranged weapons Thrown Spears and javelins Further information: All could be used as polearm spears, but were designed and primarily used for throwing. *Angon (European) *Assegai, Assagai (African) *Atlatl and Darts (Americas, Paleolithic cultures) *Falarica, Phalarica (Mediterranean) *Harpoon (Worldwide) *Javelin (Mediterranean) *Jangchang (Korean) *Lancea (Mediterranean) *Pilum (Mediterranean) *Soliferrum, Saunion, Soliferreum (Mediterranean) *Spiculum (Mediterranean) *Verutum (Mediterranean) *Woomera, Amirre (Australian) Throwing sticks *Boomerang (Australian, Worldwide) *Knobkierrie, Knopkierie, Knobkerry (African; also a blunt weapon) *Rungu (African) Throwing blades and darts *Chakram (Indian, Southeast Asian) *Martiobarbuli, Plumbata (Mediterranean) *Shaken/Kurumaken, Bo-Shuriken/Throwing Spikes, Hira-Shuriken/Throwing Stars (Japanese) *Throwing knife (Worldwide) *Thrown Darts (Worldwide) Throwing axes Could also be used as axe weapons, but were specifically designed for throwing. *Francisca, Francesca (European) *Hunga Munga, Danisco, Goleyo, Njiga (African) *Hurlbat, Whirlbat (European) *Nzappa zap (African) *Tomahawk (Americas; also an axe weapon) Bows Longbows *Decurve bow (sub-category) *Deflex bow (sub-category) *English longbow, Welsh longbow, Warbow *Flatbow *Self bow *Daikyū (Japanese) Recurved bows *Cable-backed bow *Composite bow *Hungarian bow (sub-category) *Perso-Parthian bow (Middle Eastern) Short bows and reflex bows *Gungdo, Hwal (Korean) *Hankyū (Japanese) *Mongol bow (Eastern European, Chinese) *Turkish bow (Eastern European) Crossbows *Arbalest, Arblast (European) *Bullet Bow, English Bullet Bow, Pellet Crossbow (European) *Crossbow, Small Crossbow (European, Chinese) *Gastraphetes (Mediterranean) *German Stone Bow (European) *Pistol Crossbow (subcategory) *Repeating crossbow, Chu-ko-nu, Zhuge Nu (Chinese) *Skåne Lockbow (European) Other *Blowgun, Blow Tube, Blowpipe (Worldwide) *Bolas (Americas) *Fukiya (Japanese) *Kestros, Cestrosphendone, Cestrus, Kestrophedrone (Mediterranean) *Sling (Paleolithic, Mediterranean, European) *Stave Sling, Fustibale (Mediterranean) Composite projectile weapons Having a built-in gun or ranged weapon combined with some other type of weapon. *Ax Match and Wheellock (European Axe with Five barrells under a removable blade) *Carbine Ax (European Axe) *Halberd Double Barreled Wheellock (European Halberd) *Mace Wheellock (European Mace) *Matchlock Ax/Dagger (European Axe, Dagger, Matchlock Combination) *Pistol sword (European Sword) *War Hammer Wheellock (European Pick/Hammer) Gunpowder weapons *Arquebus, Caliver, Hackbut, Harkbus, Harquebus (European) *Blunderbuss, Donderbus (European) *Carbine (European) *Culverin (European) *Doglock *Fire lance (Chinese) *Flintlock *Hand cannon (Chinese, European) *Huochong (Chinese) *Long gun (European) *Matchlock *Musket (Chinese, European) *Pistol (European) *Rabauld, Ribaudkin, Ribault, Organ Gun (European) *Snaphance *Snaplock *Tu Huo Qiang (Chinese) *Wheellock, Wheel-lock, Wheel Lock Flexibles Used with whipping or swinging motions. Sometimes attached to another type of weapon. *Bullwhip (Worldwide) *Cat o' nine tails (European) *Chain whip, Jiujiebian, Qijiebian, Samjitbin (Chinese) *Knout (Eastern Europe) *Lasso, Lariat, Uurga (Americas, Chinese) *Nagyka (Eastern European) *Sjambok, Chicotte, Fimbo, Imvubu, Kiboko, Kurbash, Litupa, Mnigolo (Africa) *Smallwhips, Crops (Worldwide) *Stockwhip (Australia) *Urumi, Chuttuval (Indian) Sectional or composite Having multiple handles or holdable sections. *Nunchaku (Okinawan) *Samjigun, Sansetsukon (Chinese, Japanese, Okinawan) *Tabak-Toyok, Chako (Southeast Asian) *Two section staff, Chang Xiao Ban (Chinese; could also be considered a polearm) Chain weapons Having a heavy object attached to a flexible chain. Wielded by swinging, throwing, or projecting the end, as well as wrapping, striking, and blocking with the chain. *Chigiriki (Japanese) *Cumberjung, Double-Ended Flail, Flail with Quoits (Middle Asian) *Flail, Fleau d'armes, kriegsflegel (European) *Flying claws (Chinese) *Kusari-gama (Japanese) *Kyoketsu-shoge (Japanese) *Kusari-fundo, Manriki, Manriki-gusari, Manrikigusari (Japanese) *Meteor hammer, Dai Chui, Dragon's Fist, Flying Hammer, Liu Xing Chui, Sheng bao (Chinese) *Rope dart, Jouhyou, Rope Javelin, Sheng Biao (Chinese, Japanese) *Slungshot (European, Chinese, Japanese; improvised; not to be confused with a slingshot) *Surujin, Suruchin (Okinawan) Shields Used not only to block strikes and missiles but also swung outwardly (or in quick upward motions) to strike an opponent. Also used to rush an opponent (known as shield bashing). Some shields had spikes, sharp edges, or other offensive designs. *Aspis, Hoplon (Mediterranean) *Buckler (European) *Ceremonial Shields, Hide, Leather, Wickerwork (Worldwide, Tribal) *Heater shield, Heraldic Shield (European) *Hungarian shield (European) *Ishlangu (African) *Kite shield (European) *Scuta, oval scutum, tower or rectangular scutum (Mediterranean) *Targe (European) Reference Wikipedia Category:Weapons Category:D20